Love's Little Apologizes
by Hopeless IY Romantic
Summary: A Inuyasha and Kagome story.Kagome turns into a hanyou and her mother already knew she was one,what's up with this!Well Inuyasha helps Kagome tap into her new powers and the gang defeat Naraku at long last.But who's this girl that has a crush on Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

She thought he hated her but she was far from the truth.For he loved her with all his heart and soul.He would always screw up and start a fight with her only to have her crying home.She thought he was off with the other her that was his first love but that wasn't true.In fact he was in the tree where they first met thinking of what would happen if he didn't stick his foot in his mouth.Well,maybe he was dreaming that.

Inuyasha's Dream

He was daydreaming in his favorite tree when his keen nose caught a familar yet welcoming scent.

Not long after the fergrance appered did the owner of it spoke to him from below the tree.

"Hey there,Inuyasha.How about you come down here for breakfast?"said Kagome in a sexy voice.

He smirked at her statement catching her drift of what she really ment.He looked down for an instant with a hungry look like he was about to catch a great prey that would feed a village.Kagome shivered with exictment and eagerness.She was about to start a game of cat and mouse,with her back to him.She whined to him for ruining the fun when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her then the body of Inuyasha and a bird eyes view of the world when sitting in a tree.

She turned around in his arms to meet his golden eyes.When she looked into his eyes she saw a ocean of emotions. Love,passion,hope,longing,and she was sure she saw that he was unsure of something,but of what,she didn't know.

But Inuyasha knew what it was because it was him that she was looking at.He stare went to her lips for a bref second hoping Kagome wouldn't catch on to what he was about to do and run away from him before he did it.The gods must of been feeling genrous today for she didn't catch his glance.She was too worried of what he was unsure of so she thought to reasure him.

"Inu umphm"Only the second she mentioned a tiny part of his name did he stop her with his lips.She was shocked that he had just did that,but the minute he dared to lick her lips asking for entrance she came back to him with all her attention on him and the kiss.She quickly parted her lips and shocked him by the aggressiveness of her tounge torwards his.The battle of tounges turned into an all out war as they explored each other's mouthes.They took a minute to get back the air that was lost in the war,forehead touching forehead.They looked into eachother's eyes reading the other's soul.He wraped his arms around her as if she would vanish.When he started to rub her back gently with his clawed hands,he smelt a strange familar smell that came around spring when animals started mating.He quickly found out that the smell was Kagome's arousal.He smirked when he also detected the scent of embrassment meaning that she knew she was just found out.He came up with another way to play her little cat and mouse game.

He started to stroke her sides teasingly causing her to stiffull a moan.

"Kagome,did you know that demons have a strong scince of smell?"He waited to hear her reply but he only got another stiffulled moan.He smirked again when his nose caught that smell again and his pride grew when he found it to be a little stronger then the last.

"Kagome,I know you want me.I can smell it."She moved around a bit against his hips trying to stop the ache insde her that was growing.She knew he could smell it.She also knew that he wanted her just as much.Inuyasha was just so cocky right now that she didn't care.When the smell of her arousal became too much he decided that teasing her wasn't doing any of them any good.He devored her lips in a heated battle while stroking her sides.His hands eventually made their way to her chest.And he started to message them making her nipples erect against his fingers.

She moaned in his mouth adding more to his pride.When his hands went back to her sides she started to grind her hips against his.She could feel him uncder his pants telling herself that he was liking what she was doing.She decided that it was time to lose the tops wanting more of him.She unhooked her bra under her shirt and sliped it out then depossed her shirt quickly only letting go his lips for a second.As the shirt fell on the earth's ground Inuyasha slipped out of his.Quickly getting back to the battle of tounges.They were so caught in the passion that neither one knew when they became comepletely nude in the tree.Just as they stopped for a breath of air did Inuyasha ask Kagome a question.

"Kagome,are you sure this is what you want?Cause once you become my mate,you become my mate for life.You don't have to worry about anything cause I'll take care of you.You'll age as fast as I do.And I understand if you don't want to be with a lo..phmf"Kagome stopped him talking about himself like that cause it started to make her cry.

"Inuyasha,I'm sure.And ever berate yourself cause you're a wonderful person and I love you as you are."That was he needed to know before he took her.They started back on the battle of mouthes and then he...

He woke up with a start.His heart running a million miles a minute.He could bearly hear his surrounding with all the blood coursing through the veins in his ears.He could feel his demon part screaming to be let out so it could take the girl that caused the adredline rush from dreaming such passionate things.He sat in the tree for a few minutes to control his other half.When he felt that it was safe to check on Kagome he jumped out and started to run to the well deep in thought about what he dreamt. 'Did I just dream that me and Kagome...but I don't love her..Do I?Yes,without a doubt.Over the years I've grown attached only to find myself in love with her.She means so much to me...Oh but I can't tell her that I'm just a halfbreed,I have no property,money,or anything that would put those other boys to shame.'He made it to the well and jumped in without even paying attention.'The only thing I have is father's sword and my love and what good is that?..Nothing that's what.I must never let her find out how much I love her.Even if she didn't care about any of that stuff what makes me think she never would be my mate.I'm always being a jerk and saying things to her that I don't even really mean.I should at least say sorry this time.'He jumped out the well house and straight to her window only to find her asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome's dream**

* * *

Kagome was sleeping under the god tree while waiting for Inuyasha.She awoke in his arms while he was running.

"Inuyasha?Where are we going?" The only reply she got was a rare smile from Inuyasha.She smiled back at him then snuggled deeper into his fire rat jacket inhaling the musky forest like scent that was Inuyasha.He held her a little tighter to himself as if the speed he was going would take her away with the wind. "I love you,Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome,that's why I'm taking you to a special place that nobody knows about.Not even Kikyo knows about it." Kagome gasped looking up at him smiling.She kissed his lower jaw line,which caused him to moan. "Kagome could you stop,if you keep doing that then I don't know what will happen.I might just take you right here and now."Kagome gasped when she felt his blood rushing through his body at a fast pace. "We're almost there so if you're going to do anything do it later."Not long after he said that,they were there.Kagome was shocked to see that they were in a area where it had a hot spring,a den,and a willow tree.Anyone who could be there could tell that Inuyasha prepared everything.There was Kagome's bag near the spring,you could see that there was furs and hey in the den,and in the middle of the clearing there was one of Kagome's blankets along with a fire with what looked like rabbit and fish.Kagome turns to Inuyasha with tears in her eyes."Kagome,you alright?Why are you crying?"Kagome ran into his arms and cryed.

"I'm alright.I'm just so happy."She squezzed her arms around him.She stoped crying and was able to look at him.

"Kagome,do you promise to answer me if I ask you something and that you won't run away?"

"Yes Inuyasha.I promise you.You know I keep promises.You can ask me anything you want."

"Kagome,will you be my mate.You have to know that dog demons mate for life.So if you don't want to...I understand."

"Inuyasha,why do you want me to be with you?Is it because I look like Kikyo?"Inuyasha quickly looked Kagome in the eye.

"No!I want you to be with me because I love you,not Kikyo.Kagome,all those mean things I said in the past,I was just afraid that you wouldn't love me back and even if you did Naraku would have used you to hurt me.I couldn't risk losing you.You mean too much to me for something to happen to you."Kagome lunged at him kissing him on the lips.He stood there shocked at frist but then he gathered enough courage to ask for entrance by licking her on her bottom lip.She glady replied with her own toung.The battle was on in a heated kiss,breath stolen from both.Neither dared to stop the kiss in fear of everything dissapearing.Inuyasha gently stroked her sides getting a moan in reply.He smiled against her lips and began to tease her with his gentle strokes.Kagome moaned louder into the kiss.She grabed the front of his shirt tugging a little.

Inuyasha got the message to keep going and moved to her chest.Kagome gasped at what he was doing to her.He stopped briefly looking down at her.Kagome looked up at him with the same lustful look he had."Kagome are you sure you want to be my mate forever?"

Kagome moved her lips to say yes but no sound came out.She tried again but tried to scream it out."Kagome?Why won't you answer me?"Kagome tried again but failed just the same.She then noticed him sliding back but his feet weren't moving and he didn't seem to notice that he was leaving."Kagome,what did you say?Wake up and tell me."

Kagome stopped trying,crying about never getting to answer him.' Wait,what did he mean wake up and tell me?'

"Kagome!Wake up,will ya!"Kagome noticed that the place she was in was only her room and that Inuyasha never said any of that.She started to cry about the fact that Inuyasha's heart belonging to Kikyo forever and only.The second thing that came to her scences was a musky forest like scent. 'Wait,musky forest scent?Shit Inuyasha is in my room,I just had a dream about us,and I'm crying!Shit!'

"Kagome?What's wrong,why arer you crying?I know you're awake,answer me."That made Kagome cry a little more.

'He'll never love me,I'm just a shard detector.If only..' Inuyasha got an idea of how to wake Kagome up.He bent towards her ear and wispered.Kagome gasped at what he said and did.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kagome,please tell me what's wrong.You know I can't stand it when you cry."Kagome gasped, quickly opening her eyes to meet a beautiful pair of golden eyes full of concern.Kagome looked at him,not beliving what he did to her,his breath on her face,his soft voice in her ears,full of concern.

"I'm wasn't crying,I just had something in my eye.I'll be right back I need to take a shower."she ran to her dresser,forgetting what she went to sleep in,grabed her clothes and headed to the bathroom.

She left Inuyasha dumbfound on her strange behavior and new scent.He sniffed a couple of times finding that he rather liked the new scent that Kagome had on her.He also noticed that it smelt oddly fimilar.

'Shit!Now I know what it is.But why,she isn't going to be bitchy until next month.Wait,it smells like when I had woken up this morning after dreaming about Kagome and...Is that what it is she had a dream about someone?She didn't smell like this until I got in the room only to find her asleep.

Maybe she was dreaming about me..It's like she picked up on my scent in her sleep.' Inuyasha started blushing remembering a small pink night gown with thin flimsy strings holding onto her shoulders.

"Inuyasha,hello.It's a good thing you're here.I need to talk to you and Kagome about something."

Kagome's mom poped in with a basket full of clothes.She put some of the clothes in Kagome's drawers then walked to Sota's room and did the same.Now having no clothes in the basket,she put the basket at the end of the steps and walked into the kitchen fixing plates of food for everyone.

Inuyasha wondered how she didn't get so tiered but said nothing of it.He took a seat at the table and noticed that Kagome's grandfather,who was always at the table was not there.

"Mrs.Higurashi,where's the old man?"Inuyasha looked up from the empty spot to her in the kitchen.

"Oh,he's over at a bonzia tree contest.He won't be back for a couple of days.As soon as Kagome.."As if on cue Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs from inside the bathroom.

Inuyasha jumped from his seat about to check on Kagome when he flt a hand on his shoulder.He turned his head to see Mrs.Higurashi shaking her head.

"Do you remember that I wanted to talk to you both,well I bet that scream is what I wanted to talk about before she found out on her own.I guess I was a little too late."Inuyasha just cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy with an eyebrow rised.Kagome came out in nothing but a towel wraped around herself,still dripping wet from her shower with a face that mixed with anger,confusion,and concern.Her hair seemed a little more highlighted than before,her eyes had a little gold in the brown,her nails and teeth seemed a little longer,she had little black ears on top of her head,and her body seemed to have taken a more of an sexier shape.Inuyasha was practically drooling,or at least he would have been if he didn't remember Mrs.Higurashi standing there next to him.He eyes were trained on her lips as she talked to her mother about the news.

"Mom!What the heck is going on!I want some answers or I'm going to faint."Kagome noticed how her scences were sharper and wondered how Inuyasha delt with all the smells.Then her nose was met with a sweet musky forest scent,that's when it clicked in her head that she had nothing on but a towel and Inuyasha was just standing there gaping at her like nothing else mattered.Her nose told her that Inuyasha was enjoying her new look,which caused her to blush.

"Inuyasha,are you going to keep staring or are you going to turn around so I don't have you kissing the floor?"Inuyasha quickly turned around with a blush on his face.He heard Kagome run upstairs to get dressed.She quickly came back down to get the answers she wanted.

"Well Kagome,I wanted to wait to tell you that you're half-demon.You see,your birth father created a spell on you,just in case you never met another half-demon.The spell was to make your demon blood lay dormant if you never met another demon.But since you met Inuyasha,your demon blood awoke." After a few minutes of what Mrs.Higurashi told her,Kagome started to breath really hard as if she was panicing.Not long after did she faint right there in front of the two.

Instead of falling on the floor however,Kagome landed in Inuyasha's arms.Mrs.Higurashi nodded her head as if she knew what Inuyasha was thinking when he looked up at her.He went upstairs to her room and placed Kagome on her bed putting the covers over her so she wouldn't get a cold.He went to the foot of her bed then sat indian style placing his sword in his lap letting it rest on his shoulder and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome woke up about an hour later.She sat up and looked around.She saw Inuyasha asleep at the foot of her bed,she couldn't help but smile at how innocent he looked in his sleep.Her attention was then drawn to his fuzzy ears when she saw them twitch for a second.She slowly and quietly crawled over to him and snuck her hands up to his cute ears.She was so focused on his ears tat she failed to notice that Inuyasha was smiling because he knew that she thought he was asleep.His smile quickly faded and it was replaced with the look of bliss.Kagome was sitting up next to him rubbing his ears.A few seconds later Kagome heard a purr like growl coming from Inuyasha.Inuyasha soon heard a little giggle making him relize that he was purring and he got an idea of how to get back at her.If Kagome wasn't putting all of her attention into rubbing his ears she would have noticed that Inuyasha was smiling while his hands were moving up to her ears.She quickly stopped what she was doing and closed her eyes.Inuyasha was now looking at her with a grin on his face.Not long after was it Kagome's turn to purr.Inuyasha looked at her then slowly stopped rubbing her ears.When Kagome opened her eyes she gasped because she remebered that it was Inuyasha who was rubbing her ears.The look in his golden eyes was what made her gasp,if she wasn't doubtful of herself she would think it was love.What happened next shocked he to no end.Inuyasha leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.Kagome tensed up for the briefest second then relaxed into him.This was a good sign to Inuyasha,it meant that she wasn't going to reject him.Kagome slowly wraped her arms around his neck bringing him closer.This gave Inuyasha even more courage to deepen the kiss and that's just what he did.Kagome felt his tounge slide across her bottom lip asking for entrance.She didn't hesitate to comply.Inuyasha slowly slid his tounge into her mouth.He loved the way she tasted,the way she smelled,the way she cared for everybody first,he just loved all of her.Inuyasha had one hand at the small of her back and the other at the back of her head.

Kagome had her hands on his well toned chest.They pulled back from the heated kiss panting.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled then went down stairs.Inuyasha stayed in her room thinking about what almost happened a few minutes ago,he relaxed on her bed and stared up at the ceiling with a grin on his face then fell asleep.Kagome was in the kitchen talking to her mom about her future."I don't mind Kagome.If you want to live in the fudual era.I always thought after meeting Inuyasha and leaving to go there with him so much that you two would whined up together anyways.I mean you two have taken care of eachother for four years now.You passed school,you're eighteen,and you two really love eachother."Kagome started to blush but her embrassment quickly disappered when something came to her mind."But mom,Inuyasha loves Kikyo remember?I know that but...but I can't help but love him.He's saved my life countless times,he can sweet when the others aren't around,and he's everything that a girl could want.But if he does have any feelings toward me,I can't tell because he doesn't show it and I don't know if he loves me for me or if it's cause I'm the reincarantion of his former love,Kikyo!I just wish he'd tell me and show me even in front of the others." Kagome's mother then noticed that her daughter was crying from all the confusion.She got up and hugged her daughter to comfort her."Kagome,I know that he loves you for who you are not what you are or who people say you are.I also know that ya'll belong together,why do you think the well opened up and brougt you to him?If that isn't enough then I'll talk to him later.Okay?" Kagome nodded her head then hugged her back.Kagome went outside towards the great tree where she met Inuyasha and sat on the bench outside.She slowly layed on the bench and fell asleep with a smile,from the calm presence that it seemed to give off.


	5. Sorry

Sorry for not updating.  
I will not be able to update for awhile because I'm sick in the hospital.  
I will be able to update before the end of the month. 


	6. Chapter 5

When Kagome awoke she found herself in her bed with Inuyasha sleeping at her feet.Smiling,she carefully snuck up to the sleeping hanyou and kissed him on the cheek then she quietly left the room to get supplies. After Kagome left Inuyasha smiled and touched the spot where Kagome kissed him then he too left the room.Inuyasha found Kagome in the laundry room getting out some clothes out of some weird monster so he went to find her mother.It didn't take long for him to find her with the smell of food being cooked.

"Mrs.Higurashi,can I ask you to do me a favor?If it's not too much trouble."Mrs.Higurashi turned from the food to look at Inuyasha to find him blushing.

"Sure Inuyasha.But if you dont mind me asking,would this favor have anything to do with Kagome?"Inuyasha turned beet red at this point andonly stuttered and mumbled.She just giggled and smiled at him."Yes Inuyasha I will be more then happy to help you."Inuyasha smiled and scratched the back of his head awkardly.

Kagome went to her room to find that Inuyasha wasn't there anymore.Shurgging she went back to packing up her stuff for the difficultjourney ahead.While Inuyasha and Kagome's mom cookedsomething special for him and Kagome.Kagome smelt the wonderful food with her keen scences and smiled at her mother.When she finished packing she left the room to find Inuyasha in the kitchen with her mother.Inuyasha turned his head when he heard Kagome enter the room and smiled at her.

"Kagome,Inuyasha cooked a special treat for you and him.I think you'll like it."Inuaysha blushed at this and nodded to comferm the truth of her story.

"Oh really?...Well,is it done cause it smells good."Inuyasha turned away to get the tray of sweets that he cooked and nodded.Kagome smiled at him."Wow Inuyasha.Those look great.I know where we can eat them." With that Kagome grabbed a small basket and put the treats in it.She then grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve and took him outside.When she and Inuyasha were a little ways away from the house she pointed up at the roof. "Let's eat on the roof so we don't get disturbed by anyone.Ok?"Inuyasha nodded and picked up Kagome,jumping on the roof carefully putting her down.Kagome patted to a spot next to her telling him to sit next to her.When he sat down she put the basket between them so they could share.A few minutes later while they were eating the treats Inuyasha and Kagome both reach in the basket without noticing the other's hand and their hands touched.Both heads jerked to look at the other wondering whatwas going to happen next.Inuyashahad a look of fearwhile Kagome had a look of longing.Finally they pull back their hands while Kagome had a look of sadness.She looked downat her feet not being able to keep eye contact."I'm sorry Inuyasha,you can have the rest I don't really feel like eating anymore."Kagome turned her head and sniffled trying to hold back her tears. Inuyasha's ears perked up at this and he grabbed her hand,catching her attention.

"What are you apolgizing for,you didn't do anything wrong.What's the matter?"Kagome quickly turned awayto get rid ifany tearsthat might of formed.She turned to Inuyasha and smiled a fake smile to cover up.

"Nothing's wrong.I just got a nat in my eye and I was trying to get it without worrying you."Inuyasha frowned in disbelief at her story.

"You're lying.I can smell it.And I don't see anything in your eye,so what's wrong.If you're upset with me I'll go home.If not then tell me the truth."Kagome frowned at his statement and sighed,seeing that she lost.

"I'm upset at us not you.I don't think you'd get what I mean so please don't ask.Maybe some day I'll tell you but not now,ok?"Inuyasha nodded letting her know that he understood a little then he hugged her.They sat like that until Kagome's mom told them it was dinner time.They both jumped down and went inside to eat.


	7. note to those who read this story

hey there iy fans.thank you for reading my story.i am now home from the hospital so i will update real soon i just need to unpack and stuff.i promise there will be another chapter added before the end of this week.plus im running out of ideas on this story,if any of you would like to sumbit an idea to me then email me at and i will thank you for your help.please review


	8. Chapter 6

**Note:**

**I'm back thank you for waiting patiently for me.I hope you like this chapter,if there is anything in my story that is already in another story please don't get mad.I've read so many wonderful stories that I can't remember if it was or not.Also I would like to give half the credit of this chapter to yoinky.Thanks yoinky!Now on to the story.**

_**Chapter 6**_

**_The Abdudction and Naraku's plan_**

Meanwhile on the other side of the well...

"Miroku,when do you think those two are getting back?I'm really missing Kagome."little Shippo said from Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku and Shippo were sitting by the well waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to get back.Miroku just smiled at the thought of what those two could be doing.Shippo just looked at him with confusion on his face and sighed.

"Come on Shippo,if Inuyasha catches us at the well he might give us a bump on the head."Miroku got up with the little fox still on his shoulder.When Miroku and Shippo appeared on the end of the forest they were greeted by a battle between Sango,Kirara,Naraku,and a new demon he created.Sango appreared to be having trouble with the new demon while Naraku stood along the sidelines watching his creation battle.Miroku ran up and threw a sutra at the demon only to have it jump out the way.

"Sango,are you alright?Who is this new demon?"Miroku asked never taking his eyes away from the two enemies.Kirara jumped in front of Miroku and gave him a sad mew to get him to check on her.He turned his head to look at her,she only smiled and fainted right on the spot.He noticed the blood and scratches on her battle suit before she fell to the ground from being too to her side he moved her to his lap and looked for any opened wounds,only finding that they were closing.He gave a sigh of relief when she appeared to be healing instead of losing blood.Before he could get back to the fight Naraku gave orders to the demon and he heard the sounds of Kirara being thrown to the ground.

"You know what to do with them.And remeber I want them alive."She nodded and flew right at Miroku as he got up to fight.He was ramed in the gut and thrown across the battle field.The only thing he could do was watch as the demon walked up to him before passing out cold.The demon grabbed Miroku,walked over to Sango picked her up,then to the now little two tailed demon cat,Kirarar and put her in between her arm and rib cage and walked over to Naraku awaiting further orders.He smirked at her and turned his head towards Shippo's hiding spot.Shippo flinched when he saw that Naraku knew where he was and closed his eyes waiting for the worst.

"Fox demon,you have no reason to hide.You aren't worth my time much less able to stand a minute with my newest creation.Plus who's going to tell Inuyasha and the miko that I have their friends.HA,these people will be his undoing."With that Naraku's miasma surrounded them and they were gone.When Shippo knew it was safe he ran to the well hoping that Inuyasha and Kagome arrived only to find the clearing empty.Shippo looked in and saw only dirt and stone walls,he sat back down and cried until he fell asleep.

While little Shippo slept Kagome and Inuyasha came back from the future.

"Inuyasha,do you smell that?It's horriable,it's makeing me fell really uneasy and I don't like it."She looked at Inuyasha with a face full of fear,confusion,and worry.Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist getting an epp and a flushed face out of her.Inuyasha smirked for a second but he quickly remeberd the village.When Inuyasha landed on the ground he felt something furry under his feet,

then was greeted by pain from Shippo's teeth.

"OWW!You little runt,let go of me."Shippo quickly let go of his hold,jumped in Kagome's arms and cried.Kagome looked at Inuyasha with an do-you-have-any-clue-as-to-why-he's-crying look.He just shruged and Kagome went back to comformting Shippo.

"Shippo what's the matter?Where are the others?"Kagome asked while stroking his hair.Shippo looked up at Kagome.

"Ka..Kagomeee...He ..he took them...their gone..."He repiled with sniffles.Kagome looked at Inuyasha again with a worried look.

"Shippo calm down,now who took them and who is them?"Inuyasha said worry in his voice._'I hope **They** weren't taken by **Him.'**_

"Naraku,he took Sango,Miroku,and even Kirara.And he left me all alone."Shippo was on the brink of tears again but tried to stay calm. "He said that they were going to be the death of you and he left me behind alive so I would tell you.And the worst thing is is that he has a new demon to help him.It was a element demon so we couldn't tell what she really looked like and it didn't even smell the same as his others."Shippo couldn't hold back the tears anymore and started crying from all that's happened.Inuyasha growled thinking about Naraku and what he has done.Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and started running toward the village.

"Inuyasha,what's an element demon and what does that have to do with not being able to tell what it really looks like?"

"A element demon is a demon that has the ability to use any element.There are many diffrent kinds of them because there are many elements.Shippo you wouldn't happen to know how it fought with the others like what element it used would you?"

"No,the only thing it did besides kicking and punching and stuff was the way it dogded their attacks.It would jump onto or into something and simply disappear and reappear somewhere else.Like it was becoming a part of it."

"This ain't good.Did Naraku take them away alive or what."asked Inuyasha looking at him for a brief second.

"Alive,he even told the demon that he wanted them alive.Why,do you think he's going to do with them?"Shippo repilied.

"Inuyasha,look the village it's demolished.We can't leave we have to check on Keidai and see if they need help rebuilding."

"Fine,but we need to be quick about this who knows what Naraku's doing to them."Inuyasha,Kagome and Shippo head to her hut.

At Naraku's hideout...

"Naraku,what do you want me to do with them?"the young demon asked.Naraku smiled and looked at her for a minute.

"You know what I want.And once you're done with them I want you to cross paths with Inuyasha and his miko.I'll wait until you gain their trust and when you learn all their secerets and their dreams lure them here somehow and then attack.And remeber if you betray me I will find you and maybe even have Inuyasha and the girl kill you so I won't have to get dirty."

"Yes master Naraku.And I have just the plan to get to them."with that she left the room fading into the darkness.


	9. another stupid note

**Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated.But I was working on the next chapter at some time ago but my computer went off on me and (stupid stupid stupid) I didn't even think to save it before I had put tthe thing on stand by.So it might take a little longer to update then I had thought.Sorry!But rest asure I am working on it tommorow.And...WOULD IT KILL YA'LL TO UPDATE,COME ON PEOPLE I NEED TO KNOW IF I NEED TO MAKE IMPROVEMENTS! **


	10. another sorry but

Sorry for not updating but i dont really want to write this story.if anyone wants to take the title and all that's has been made and make changes to it and whatever just let me know.i will give it away to the person who can find me a hanyou kagome and inuyasha community to check out.who ever can find me one then i will give away the story to the winner.or if you all want we could just take up a poll of what you would write next in the upcoming chapter and who's ever is the best i will give to the winner that way. please review to let me know what you all think. 


End file.
